Le nom de notre clan
by Lion01
Summary: Emil et Marta n'adhérent ni à l'Eglise de Martel, ni au Vanguard. Donc décidément, ils devraient avoir un clan pour eux tous seuls. En tout cas, c'est ce que pense Marta. Et elle veut lui trouver un nom, mais ça ne correspond pas exactement à ce qu'Emil avait en tête. Après tout, c'est Marta. Évidemment qu'elle aurait une idée pareille ! (Un peu de fluff, c'est tout !)


**A/N : Bonjour !**

 **Je suis nouvelle par ici (dans le fandom). Et je me suis dit que je tenterais ma chance. Donc, cet OS a été écrit dans un contexte particulier. Il a été écrit pour la nuit du FoF, sur ce même site, qui consiste à écrire en une heure sur un thème donné. Le thème ici était "Clan". Pour toute question, vous pouvez m'envoyer un PM ! J'ai dû dépasser un peu le délai, mais pas de trop, contrairement à un autre écrit que j'ai sur ce fandom que je ne sais même pas si je vais poster, pour l'instant.**

 **Donc, comme je suis encore toute nouvelle, je fais beaucoup de blabla, ce qui fait que pour quelqu'un qui connait l'univers la partie avant le dialogue n'est pas forcément très importante. Donc, si vous vous ennuyez, passez la.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Un nouveau monde…

C'était ce que la régénération mondiale, opérée par L'Élue et ses compagnons était censée avoir offert, même si pour le coup, le nouveau monde était juste deux anciens mondes, qui n'arrivaient pas vraiment à cohabiter en paix.

Ces deux mondes avaient vécu pendant tellement longtemps loin l'un de l'autre qu'ils apparaissaient dorénavant comme deux clans, où les civilisations n'aimaient pas se mélanger.

D'un côté, il y avait Sylvarant : un monde détruit, miséreux à cause des nombreuses catastrophes qui se sont produites avant la réunification, d'où le mana, source de toute vie, s'écoulait vers le un autre monde florissant : Tethe'alla.

Tethe'alla avait longtemps profité de ce surplus de mana pour prospérer, pour se développer, pour s'enrichir, et n'avait pas subi tout ce que Sylvarant avait souffert. Ainsi, ils apparaissaient bien plus riches, et bien plus puissants, que ce soit au niveau de leur armée, ou de leur technologie.

De la même façon que ces deux territoires, leurs populations distinctives s'opposaient. Les Sylvaranti décrétèrent que leurs homologues de Tethe'alla les considéraient comme des moins que rien, qu'ils les étouffaient de par leur richesse et leur technologie, qu'ils étaient rabaissés plus bas que terre. Face à ces différences entre les populations, les inégalités qui en découlaient, se créa, en opposition à l'Église de Martel, qui était accusée de favoriser la population de Tethe'alla, le Vanguard. Il n'avait qu'un but : redonner aux Sylvaranti leur splendeur passée, en renversant l'ordre des choses.

S'opposèrent ainsi ces deux grandes forces : l'Église de Martel, et le Vanguard.

C'était dans ce monde qu'essayaient de survivre Emil et Marta, tout en continuant leur mission : rassembler les noyaux de centurion et réveiller le seigneur des monstres, Ratatosk.

C'était une mission très périlleuse. Ils s'étaient mis à dos de Vanguard, qui était prêt à tout pour leur arracher le noyau de Ratatosk, qui se trouvait sur le front de Marta. Donc, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient vraiment dans le même clan que ceux-ci.

Pourtant, ils ne faisaient pas partie de l'Église de Martel non plus : celle-ci avait initié la Purge Sanglante à Palmacosta, où Emil avait perdu ses parents, et suivait les principes de l'Élue, qui, par sa lâcheté, était la cause de la mort de la mère de Marta. En plus de cela, l'un de leur membre les plus puissants et les plus respectés, Lloyd Irving, s'acharnait à leur bloquer la route en leur volant les noyaux de centurion dont ils avaient cruellement besoin.

Donc, on pouvait dire que dans ce monde divisé, comme deux clans s'affrontant, les deux jeunes gens se trouvaient à l'endroit le plus dangereux : entre les deux, persécutés par les deux camps, obligés de fuir, nulle part en sécurité.

« Eh, Emil, si on était un clan rien que nous deux ? proposa Marta, pendant qu'ils marchaient vers leur prochaine destination.

\- Q-Que veux-tu dire ? rétorqua-t-il, un peu confus.

\- Nous sommes des Sylvaranti, et nous n'adhérons ni au Vanguard, ni à l'Eglise de Martel, et nous n'appartenons pas du tout à Tethe'alla, donc on devrait avoir notre propre camp !

\- Un tas de gens devrait avoir leur propre camp, alors, dit Emil en baissant les yeux.

\- Non, parce que nous on essaie de sauver le monde !

\- Oh… C'est vrai.

\- Est-ce que tu oublierais notre mission, chevalier de Ratatosk ? taquina Marta.

\- Non. Non, bien sûr que non !

\- Bien. Dans ce cas trouvons un nom !

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Pour notre clan !

\- Il semblerait que notre Emil ait la tête dans les nuages, intervint Tenebrae, apparaissant en lévitation au-dessus de lui.

\- Dé-désolé !

\- Qui a dit 'notre', Tenebrae ? C'est _mon_ Emil ! Oh, ça y est ! Ça devrait être le nom !

\- Q-quoi ? demanda Emil, pas très sûr de vouloir savoir quelle folle idée avait encore traversé la tête de Marta. »

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas être 'son' Emil… C'était juste vraiment bizarre. Et il se demandait quel genre de nom elle pourrait créer à partir de ça…

« Emil ! N'est-ce pas évident ? demanda Marta, plein d'enthousiasme.

\- Euh… pas vraiment…

\- Ce sera le clan de mon magnifique et puissant chevalier Emil, protecteur éternel de moi-même et de Ratatosk ! »

La garçon timide rit, mais c'était de nervosité. Il se gratta le derrière de sa tête en pensant combien Marta était incroyable, dans le sens où elle le prenait vraiment pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'était vraiment qu'un garçon timide et effrayé si l'esprit de Ratatosk, et son pouvoir ne faisait pas de lui un bon combattant.

« C-C'est un peu long, tu ne penses pas, dit Emil, en essayant de la dissuader d'utiliser ce nom pour quoi que ce soit.

\- On dirait que le magnifique et puissant chevalier Emil est gêné par votre proposition, Dame Marta, intervint le centurion des ténèbres. »

Tenebrae était toujours d'une grande aide dans ces cas-là, songea le jeune garçon.

« P-Pas du tout ! mentit-il. C'est juste que je pensais que… le clan de Ratatosk était peut-être plus parlant…

\- Je suppose, répondit lentement la jeune fille. »

Il y eut ensuite comme un silence, un peu long, terriblement gênant pour le chevalier de Ratatosk qui se demandait s'il ne venait pas de faire une bêtise et de mettre en colère sa compagne de route.

« Marta… tout va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il, ses yeux verts se fixant sur elle.

\- Bien sûr ! lui sourit-elle, son visage s'illuminant toujours quand elle regardait Emil. Mais même si nous sommes le clan de Ratatosk, tu seras toujours mon magnifique et puissant chevalier ! »

Elle prit Emil par le bras, se collant un peu à lui comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire dès qu'elle disait quelque chose de la sorte, et lui sourit. Lui, rougit, et bredouilla :

« B-B-Bien sûr, Marta ! Bien sûr ! »

Il rit une nouvelle fois, mais c'était encore de nervosité, alors que ses joues étaient en flamme. Il se demandait s'il ne venait pas de se transformer en chevalier du feu, au vu de la chaleur qui irradiait de tout son être, surtout du côté où Marta se trouvait. Cette fille lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs avec son obsession pour lui. Surtout du rouge, apparemment. Ça devrait être la couleur de leur emblème de clan, surtout que le rouge, c'était aussi la couleur du noyau de Ratatosk !

* * *

 **A/N : N'hésitez pas à laisser une review. J'aimerais bien savoir comment je m'en suis sortie (j'espère fortement que quelqu'un lira cet écrit x)). En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu !**

 **À plus !**


End file.
